


Sleepy Stary Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I apologize if it's bad, I wrote this at like 2am, M/M, Star Gazing I guess, giggly tired, i just needed cute content ok, idk - Freeform, just two bros chilling on a rooftop no feet apart because they are gay, tired bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They let the cool night air wash over them, listening to the bustle of the city. The small dots of stars in the sky flicker warmly, while the balcony of the tower they lay on grounds them.“The universe is… so big.”Steve smiles in amusement, “For a genius, that’s the best observation you could make?”A hand, most likely aiming for his face, smacks his chin. “Shut up, ‘m tired ‘kay?”





	Sleepy Stary Nights

**Author's Note:**

> tiiiiired bois like me  
> I didn't edit this and i wrote it at 2 am please I hope you like it

Three am seemed to be the perfect time for the two to lay on the roof staring at the sky. Steve had already been there since midnight, unable to sleep, and Tony had stumbled up at two surprised to see Cap there. 

“Seemed as good a place as any,” was all Cap said.

An hour later, here they were, having done nothing but lay side by side, a feet apart, while watching the stars. They let the cool night air wash over them, listening to the bustle of the city. The small dots of stars in the sky flicker warmly, while the balcony of the tower they lay on grounds them.

“The universe is… so big.”

Steve smiles in amusement, “For a genius, that’s the best observation you could make?”

A hand, most likely aiming for his face, smacks his chin. “Shut up, ‘m tired ‘kay?”

The hand didn’t move, and instead rests on Steve’s chest. He brings his own hand to meet it, and doesn’t let go. It’s rare for him to see Tony so… loose, like this. Steve has to admit, his brain feels a little fuzzy too. 

“How long since you last slept?”

“I- uh. Hm, Jarvis? Brain crapped out.”

“It’s been a week since you slept more than 2 hours at a time, sir," Jarvis's voice says from the small console beside them.

Tony snaps with his other hand, “There you go Cap.”

Steve rolls his eyes. " _Tony._ "

“Aw no don’t start.”

“Start what?” Steve defends, pouting. 

“You know what! That whole uh,” Tony takes his hand away to wave both his hands around, “harsh” a huff, “disappointed thing you do.” 

“Where I get upset because you don’t sleep?”

A breath, and, “Bingo.” 

“Well that’d be hypocritical of me this time.”

“Oh really now?” There’s a teasing tone to it. 

“Yeah.”

Silence.

It’s peaceful here with Tony, the dark blackness above them a calming sight. The fatigue that he can feel deep in his bones adds to it, but instead of it being sad there’s a warmth to it. A warmth that grows when Tony slips his hand back into Steve’s hold. 

A cold breeze blows over them, and they find themselves huddling closer together. 

“Like I said. Universe-big.”

“Mhm,”

Tony turns, facing Steve this time, but Steve remains staring at the sky.

“It’s like so many planets and stars and- and stuff!”

Steve looks over now, smiling at the childlike wonder expression Tony wares as he speaks.

“There’s aliens yeah but like what if, good guys hm? What if there’s-like us.” 

“If there was a team of alien good guys like us?”

“Yeah!”

Tony shifts back to face the sky, eyes closed, but shifts closer to Steve. They’re now pressed together side by side, but Steve’s mind is too tired to worry about the closeness. Any other moment he’d be worried he was overstepping his bounds but this? This was nice. 

After a moment, he hears, “Steve?”

“Yeah?” 

“You’re… you’re great you know.”

“Thanks Tony,” Steve responds with a laugh.

“No, no I mean it. You’re…” Tony’s tone turns quiet, soft, “great.”

Just as softly, he responds, “You’re great too Tony.”

Tony turns, wrapping his other arm around Steve.

“I think… I’ll sleep now.”

Steve only smiles and pulls Tony closer.

It’s only a few seconds later where the two fall asleep, holding each other, while the stars glow above them, and the night finally settles into peace.


End file.
